Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X (series)
Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X ('''LITTLEST PET SHOP: ブライズX', Ritoresuto Petto Shoppu Buraizu Ekksu)'' is a planned/upcoming American-Japanese animated television series produced by Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Dentsu, Kadokawa Shoten, Ultra Super Pictures, Takara Tomy, TV Tokyo, AM-Networks Productions, Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Aniplex of America, Kinberg Genre and Goddard Textiles with animation provided by Titmouse, Ordet and Wit Studio . It is part of the Hasbro/Hollowfox Humanoidverse. Despite not being part of the Harmony Unleashed franchise due to being different to My Little Pony, the series is a sister series of Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku and Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy, as the show exists in the same universe and it's based on the Littlest Pet Shop TV Series and Toyline by Hasbro. The series is developed by Aaron Montalvo and Adam Beechen and it started airing as a Toonami Atomix Original Series for AM-Atomix in June 30, 2017. Like Equestria Campus Supremacy, it will have its worldwide television premiere with a TV Tokyo release in 2017 produced by Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Takara Tomy and Bushiroad as well as a North American simulcast release and a streaming exclusive english dub by Bang Zoom! Entertainment. The dub will also stream on Hulu, Netflix, YouTube and Crunchyroll as co-licensed by Aniplex of America, which it also involves in the english version with both the TV Voicebox dub and the Streaming Bang Zoom! Dub. The series is rated TV-PG DLV as opposed to the ECS and AB series. About the Show Aaron Montalvo wants to create a shared universe that won't have only My Little Pony but also other girl-oriented and boy-oriented franchises made by Hasbro. He thought about what would happen if Littlest Pet Shop and Equestria Girls shares a universe with each other similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the DC/CW shows Arrow & The Flash due to Kora Kosicka becoming involved in character designs for both different franchises. Adam Beechen (Littlest Pet Shop, Transformers: Robots In Disguise) is set to develop the show alongside Montalvo and will be the story editor and executive producer. Drew Goddard (Daredevil, Alias), Simon Kinberg (X-Men, CHAPPiE) and LPS alumni, Supervising Director Dallas Parker and writer Roger Eschbacher will be the executive producers with Parker as supervising director alongside Yutaka Yamamoto (Senyuu, Wake Up Girls) and Ishi Rudell (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) as series director. Titmouse, Ordet and Wit Studio will be the flagship animation production for the series. Before season 1 ends production and development, Rudell leaves the show in order to work on Equestria Girls and the 2017 My Little Pony movie. The mid-season finale, which it is crossover episode with Equestria Campus Supremacy will be a backdoor pilot to the series. Aaron Ehasz is a supervising producer in the series. At the verge of Season 1's ending, the series has been renewed for a second season. Ehasz is expected to be promoted to executive producer alongside Beechen, Eschbacher, Parker, Kinberg, Montalvo and Goddard, with his new production company Wonderstorm producing the series (as well as Ehasz's newest animated project for Netflix) and game director Justin Richmond joining the project as EP. Matthew Negrete, a writer for this series, will be the supervising producer. In 2019, Yutaka Yamamoto leaves Blythe X, as well as Ordet due to health and stress problems after "far too unreasonable circumstances piling up" caused him to be in poor health. Shinobu Yoshioka is set to replace Yamamoto as supervising director and Kotomi Deai joins the series as well. This was after the renewal of the series for a third season set for an April 2019 release. Plot Summary A meteorite strikes Downtown City as the Bizkit twins discover something that might dominate the pet shop sales, as well as pets in general. Blythe and her pets might go against the idea to avoid the overshadowing of Littlest Pet Shop, but Blythe accidentally does something wrong that might affect the pets. After an accident, the pets are more than okay and safe and sound, they have superpowers that might turn the pets into humanoid human beings, that for Blythe and friends, it seems unbelievable. They transform into humanoids with natural skin tone, and they can transform into animals or humans any time they want to!. Even Blythe was affected by the fact that an accidental bite might have her transformed into a dog. Since the Bizkit Twins were aware of the powers both the twins, their father (as he got ridiculously stronger superpowers) and their enemies have, they might do what they can to bring the people to its knees and not only dominate the pet shop industry, but the world in general as they attempt to . As Ms. Twombly realized that, he asked Blythe, her pets and her friends to assemble each other to prevent the Bizkits from bringing Downtown City into doom. Living daily lives or not, Pets transforming into humans and Humans transforming into pets are a big deal. Characters Episodes There will be a total of 26 episodes per season. The show is planned to last for 3-4 seasons. The ECS/Blythe X crossover episode will be a backdoor pilot for the show with the full hour series premiere to be the prequel to the crossover. International Airings: AM-Networks International, with the distribution partnership of Entertainment One, airs the show in many countries with AM-Pony, AM-Atomix and AM-Bushidox in North America, AM-Bushidox in Japan, AM-Spark in North America, AM-Zone in South Asia, AM-97 in Australia, New Zealand, PonyCanal and AM-MAX in Latin America and AM-Atomix in all of Europe. In streaming services worldwide, Hulu, Crunchyroll, and AM-Stream simulcast the series, while Netflix releases all episodes per season. On 2018, due to a controversy regarding an anime-inspired cartoon named "High Guardian Spice", Crunchyroll and Hasbro decided to remove all of the Japanese and English dubs of ECS and Blythe X due to the art style not being anime. However, they made a deal to move the shows to VRV under VRV select, with both languages and both versions of the English Dub with the Aniplex airing. Past episodes will be free to watch, while simulcasts from new episodes will be Premium-exclusive until a month after the season finale. * Japan - TV Tokyo, AT-X, BS Japan, TV Aichi, Animax, NicoNico * United States - Adult Swim (Toonami), TBS, Crackle * Canada - Teletoon (Teletoon At Night), Telétoon (Telétoon la Nuit) * Europe - E4 (United Kingdom, Ireland), FOX Animation (Italy), Game One (France), ProSieben (Germany), Neox (Spain) * Latin America - MTV, Netflix * South Africa - e.tv * Asia - Animax (All Asia), Okto (Singapore), ABS-CBN (Phillipines), Tooniverse (Korea), TVB Jade (China) * Australia - ABC3 * New Zealand - TV2 Ratings * Japan - PG * United States - TV-PG * Canada - PG * Latin America - B * Australia - PG * United Kingdom/Ireland - 12 Media Comic Books and Manga A comic book adaptation is announced during the show's development and will be published through Oni Press in co-operation with Hasbro and Hollowfox Literacy Stuffings, a book division of Hollowfox Entertainment. Kadokawa will also publish a manga from the show. Atsuya Uki is confirmed to be the manga's illustrator while Yutaka Yamamoto will write for the manga. Films Hasbro announced that there will be a film series connected with the Humanoidverse with MGM, Annapurna and 20th Century Fox distributing it alongside Aniplex and Kadokawa. Talks have been made for the Blythe X films to be PG-13, as opposed to the Anthro Bunraku and Equestria Campus Supremacy films being rated R. Hasbro announced that the film is set for a release around 2020 and 2021, now this time without Fox's involvement as distributor. MGM and Annapurna Pictures will still be involved for the production with their joint venture United Artists Releasing (while they co-produce it individually) distributing it in North America with worldwide distribution by (now Hasbro subsidiary) Entertainment One. A release date is now set for June 26, 2020. The movie is directed by Norton Virgien with Shinobu Yoshioka and Dallas Parker involved as co-directors. Sarah Carbiener and Erica Rosbe will write the film. Music * Music Composed by: Tom "Junkie XL" Holkenborg * Music Arranged by: Matthew Margeson * Music Supervisor/Executive Producers: Steffan Andrews * Music Work: Aniplex, Soundwave Records * Music Co-operation: TV Tokyo Music Category:Franchise Category:Television series